yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange
Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange is the forty-sixth episode of the fifth season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summary Dr. Stephen Strange's life changes after a car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he looks for healing, and hope, in a mysterious enclave. He quickly learns that the enclave is at the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying reality. Before long, Strange is forced to choose between his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence. But with some help from Mickey Mouse, Alexander Xanatos, Big Hero 6, and their friends, Doctor Strange, Wong, and the Ancient One are willing to stop Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Kaecilius, Dormammu, and Chernabog from ruling the entire dimensions in utter darkness. Plot Prologue/Traveling to the Marvel World/Kaecilius bargaining with Merlock The film begins in Kathmandu, Nepal, a group of rogue sorcerers infiltrate the Kamar Taj, an enclave that is known only to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. After beheading the librarian, the group's leader Kaecilius steals a forbidden ritual from a book owned by his former mentor, the Ancient One. As the Zealots escape through a portal to London, the Sorcerer Supreme traps them in a Mirror Dimension that is invisible to the public. She takes down several Zealots but fails to stop Kaecilius and his surviving followers from escaping with the ritual. Meanwhile at the Disney Kingdom, there was a huge disturbance at the Marvel World as Mickey Mouse gathered his friends along with Alexander Xanatos, and Big Hero 6. Back with Kaecilius and his fellow Zealots, they came to Merlock, Baron Von Sheldgoose, and their lackeys to make ready for Dormammu and Chernabog's return from their dimensions. Meeting Stephen Strange/A fine handy work/Knowing a good doctor when seeing one In New York City, Stephen Strange is an acclaimed doctor and neurosurgeon, but is also very arrogant and cares only for the wealth and success his talents bring. Just then, Mickey and his friends met Dr. Strange as they got well acquanted knowing a good doctor when they see one. Strange's tragic car accident/Medicine and Mania/The end of the doctor's career One night, as he travels to give a guest talk, he is involved in a car crash after diverting his attention from the road. Although he survives, his hands are badly injured, necessitating the insertion of metal pins into them. As a result, they continuously tremble, leaving Strange barely able to write his name, ending his career. His former lover and co-worker Christine Palmer tries to help him move on, but Strange is desperate to heal his injuries and harshly orders her to leave him alone. Then, Mickey was starting to hope that there's something he could do for the doctor. Making their way for Kathmandu/Searching for Kamar Taj/Meeting Karl Mordo After months trying experimental surgeries on his hands, using up all his money and resources, Mickey, his friends, and Strange seeks out Jonathan Pangborn, a paraplegic who mysteriously was able to walk again. Pangborn directs Strange to the secret compound Kamar-Taj, where he is taken in by another sorcerer under the Ancient One, Karl Amedeus Mordo. Then, Mickey and his friends vouch to support Strange for his own despairing sake. Approaching the Ancient One/Open your Eye/Offering Strange to learn sorcery The Ancient One shows Strange her power, revealing the Astral plane and other dimensions such as the Mirror Dimension. Strange begs her to teach him, and she eventually agrees despite his arrogance, which reminds her of Kaecilius. Then, Mickey and his friends give their support to Strange while learning sorcery from the Ancient One. Teaching Doctor Strange the Mystic Arts/Meeting Wong/Discovering the Time Stone Strange begins his tutelage under the Ancient One and Mordo, and learns from the ancient books in the library which is now protected by the master Wong. It is explained that Earth is protected from other dimensions by a spell formed from three buildings called Sanctums, found in New York City, London, and Hong Kong. The task of the sorcerers is to protect the Sanctums, though Pangborn chose to forgo this responsibility in favor of channeling energy into walking again; Strange will have to decide between regaining the use of his hands and defending the world. Just then, Mickey discovered the Infinity Stone of Time as Wong allowed him to guard it and use it as wisely as he can. Preparing the darkest outcome/How to use a Sling Ring/Surrender With Merlock and Sheldgoose gathering their lackeys along with Kaecilius and his follower, they brought out the stolen pages to make ready for the darkest outcome of Dormammu and Chernabog. Back at Kamar Taj, Mickey and his friends witnessed Strange learning to use the Sling Ring from the Ancient One despite the damages on his hands. Beginning training for Infinite Danger/Mickey testing the Time Infinity Stone With that, Strange advances quickly over several months. All of a sudden, Mickey was starting to test the power of the Time Infinity Stone which Mordo advised him to not let it fall into the wrong hands. Using the Eye of Agamotto/Learning the history of Dormammu and Chernabog As Mickey and his friends entered Wong's library, Strange was secretly reading from the forbidden texts and learning to bend time with the mystical Eye of Agamotto. Mordo and Wong warn Mickey, Strange, and their friends against using such power and breaking the laws of nature, comparing his arrogant yearning for power to that of Kaecilius, who believes that everyone should live as long as the Ancient One after the deaths of his loved ones. Just as Mickey found the manuscript, he'd learned the history of Dormammu and Chernabog. Suddenly, Kaecilius and his followers use the stolen pages to begin summoning the powerful Dormammu of the Dark Dimension and Chernabog of the Underworld, where time does not exist and all can live forever. To ensure Dormammu and Chernabog's arrival, Merlock, Sheldgoose, their lackeys, Kaecilius, and his followers begin targeting the sanctums, firstly destroying the London Sanctum, which accidentally sends Mickey, his friends, and Strange from Kamar-Taj to the New York Sanctum. An ambushing Sanctum Seige/The Cloak of Levitation chose Doctor Strange Kaecilius and the Zealots then clash there, where Strange holds them off with the mystical Cloak of Levitation. Just as the Fearsome Five surrounded Mickey and his friends, Darkwing Duck and his team along with the Incredibles came after they got a call from Big Hero 6. Max's sacrifice for Strange/Starting an Astral Battle/Saving Max's life Just as Max spotted one Zealot about to kill Strange with a glass weapon, he sacrificed himself to to save his life. With Joshua Sweet giving Max medical attention at the hospital, Strange helps Max to fight off the last Zealot in the Astrial Dimension. With enough Code Blue taking down the last Zealot, Max was back on his feet despite the pain in his chest. The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life Soon, Mordo and the Ancient One arrive. Strange and Mordo become disillusioned with the Ancient One after Kaecilius reveals that her long life has come from her own use of Dormammu's power. During the Mirror Dimensional Battle, Kaecilius was about to kill the Ancient One, Doctor Strange luckily saved both her and Max as Merlock, Sheldgoose, their gang, Kaecilius, and his followers escape to Hong Kong. The Ancient One told Mickey, Max, and Strange that they too will have to break the rules, to balance out Mordo's steadfast nature, Doctor Strange put his best efforts behind him along with a bewildered Palmer. Getting help from the Manhattan Clan and some friends/Time to defend Hong Kong Just as Mickey introduced Doctor Strange and the Ancient One to Elisa Maza, Nightfall came with Goliath and his clan awaken from their stone sleep. Then, Alex brought help from the Redemption Squad, the Avalon Clan, the Mayan Clan, the London Clan, the Labyrinth Clan, Clan Ishimura, MacBeth, Demona, King Arthur, and Griff to stop the outcoming legion of Dormammu and Chernabog. In Hong Kong, Mickey and all of his friends along with Strange, Mordo, and the Ancient One arrived to find Wong dead and the Sanctum destroyed, with Dormammu and Chernabog already engulfing Earth with dark powers. Doctor Strange used the Eye of Agamotto to turn back time and save Wong as they defend Hong Kong. Mickey, Goliath, and Strange vs. Dormammu/Mickey bargains with Chernabog With Sora and the others distracting Merlock, Sheldgoose, their gang, Kaecilius, and his followers, Mickey, Goliath, and Doctor Strange begin their with Dormammu until he was finally casted into the Dark Dimension where he can no longer break free from again. Finally, Mickey was willing to use the Time Infinity Stone for one last trick against Chernabog. After killing Mickey many times to no avail, Chernabog reluctantly agrees to leave Earth and return to the Underworld if he breaks the loop, banishing Kaecilius and his Zealots in the Dark Dimension with Dormammu, which grants them their immortality, but at a horrific cost. Disgusted by Strange and the Ancient One's disregard for the consequences of defying nature, Mordo severs all ties to Kamar Taj and departs on his own. The battle has won once again/The Ancient One's huge debt/Baron Mordo's Epilogue As the battle one again, the Ancient One gave her thanks to Mickey and his friends for bringing piece to every sanctum as Mickey used the Time Infinity Stone to restore the London Sanctum as well as Kamar Taj's new sorcerer supreme, Doctor Strange healed his own hands. And with that, the Ancient One continues her responsability at Kamar Taj to watch over every sanctum while Doctor Strange and Wong take up residence in the New York Sanctum as Strange himself continue his studies. Then, the film ends elsewhere as Mordo visits Pangborn and steals the energy he uses to walk, stating his intention to stop the continued misuse of power by Earth's sorcerers. Just as Sheldgoose offered him to join league with Merlock and his followers, Karl is now Baron Mordo and seek vengance for himself. Score #"Ancient Sorcerer's Secret" #"The Hands Dealt" #"A Long Strange Trip" #"The Eyes Have It" #"Mystery Training" #"Reading Is Fundamental" #"Inside the Mirror Dimension" #"The True Purpose of the Sorcerer" #"Sanctimonious Sanctum Sacking" #"Astral Doom" #"Post Op Paracosm" #"Hippocratic Hypocrite" #"Smote and Mirrors" #"Ancient History" #"Hong Kong Kablooey" #"Astral World's Worst Killer" #"Strange Days Ahead" #"Go for Baroque" #"The Master of the Mystic End Credits" Trivia *This is when Mickey Mouse and his friends first meet Doctor Strange, Ancient One, and Wong. Scenes #Prologue/Traveling to the Marvel World/Kaecilius bargaining with Merlock #Meeting Stephen Strange/A fine handy work/Knowing a good doctor when seeing one #Strange's tragic car accident/Medicine and Mania/The end of the doctor's career #Making their way for Kathmandu/Searching for Kamar Taj/Meeting Karl Mordo #Approaching the Ancient One/Open your Eye/Offering Strange to learn sorcery #Teaching Doctor Strange the Mystic Arts/Meeting Wong/Discovering the Time Stone #Preparing the darkest outcome/How to use a Sling Ring/Surrender #Beginning training for Infinite Danger/Mickey testing the Time Infinity Stone #Using the Eye of Agamotto/Learning the history of Dormammu and Chernabog #An ambushing Sanctum Seige/The Cloak of Levitation chose Doctor Strange #Max's sacrifice for Strange/Starting an Astral Battle/Saving Max's life #The start of the Mirror Dimensional Battle/It's not about you/A life for a life #Getting help from the Manhattan Clan and some friends/Time to defend Hong Kong #Mickey, Goliath, and Strange vs. Dormammu/Mickey bargains with Chernabog #The battle has won once again/The Ancient One's huge debt/Baron Mordo's Epilogue Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225